Various types of fishing tackle boxes and cases are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a fishing tackle storage container that provides for not only storage of fishing tackle individually separated but also winding the likes of leaders and harnesses in order to maintain such items without entanglement while providing both full visual and physical access.